Ninja to ōjo-sama
by Strawberry Earl
Summary: Sakura is a princess. Sasuke is the ninja who's duty is to protect her. Sakura is on her way to meet prince Naruto Uzumaki. But on the way, her and the passive shinobi begin to bond. Will love blossom between the two?
1. Chapter 1

**~Cast~**

**Sasuke: ?**

**Sakura: Princess**

**Naruto: Prince**

**Hinata: Maid (to Princess)**

**Kakashi: ?**

Chapter 1: The Letter

Sakura Haruno princess of the hidden leaf kingdom slowly opens her eyes to the bright light of day. Her elegant room was already filled with sunshine and the delicious scent of breakfast awaited her from beyond the doors. "O-Ohime-sama." This voice belonged to Hinata Hyuga, the princess's lady's maid. "You may enter Hinata-san." Sakura says. The plum haired young woman comes in with a silver food tray in her hands. Curious Sakura doesn't wait for the nervous woman to get to her and goes to get it herself. "Thank you Hinata-san." Sakura says smiling at her friend. Hinata bows and starts to head to the door when a shriek pierces her ears. "W-W-What is it!?" Hinata squeaks spinning around to see what her mistress was screaming for. "Hinata-san! Look, look!" Sakura says shoving the letter into the flustered girl's hands. Hinata scans the letter and her eyes widen. "M-My congratulations, hime-sama." Hinata says handing the letter back. "Oh how many times must I tell you to call me Sakura? Were friends Hinata." Sakura says warmly. The maid simply blushes and tips her head before scurrying out the doors. Sakura shakes her head then re-reads the letter as she collapses onto her bed, smiling widely.

_Greetings to the Hidden Leaf Kingdom. _

_We of the hidden mist extend our greetings to you. On a matter of business, our Prince, and my son Naruto Uzumaki of the hidden mist kingdom Humbly requests the presence of princess Sakura Haruno. Since both our children are at the age, it is high time they find a suitable companion. For Naruto, he very much desires to meet with your daughter, and of course we will be sending our men to ensure a safe travel. We will await your response, _

_Minato Uzumaki_

This letter was clearly meant for her father. But he was away on duty, so she was to take care of all the matters in the letters while he was away. And what a joy that the first matter was about her! Sakura smiles once more before ringing on of the bells above her dresser. Hinata soon came back in at the tinkling of the bell. She pulled a red dress out from her mistress's large closet. She then went to work. slipping off Sakura's nightgown, pulling on the elegant red kimono with the Haruno crest on the back. Tying it securely around her mistress's demure waist. "All done S-Sakura hime-sama." The girl says backing away from the princess. "Thank you Hinata-san." Sakura says. She opens the door in her dresser to reveal the empress crown that once belonged to her mother. Her father said to keep it with her, for it was soon to become hers. She caressed it lovingly remembering how her mother had worn it so beautifully in her blond hair. "Hime-sama, shall we go to breakfast?" Hinata says. Sakura turns and smiles. "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

**~Cast~**

**Sasuke: Shinobi**

**Sakura: Princess**

**Naruto: Prince**

**Hinata: Maid (to Princess)**

**Kakashi: ?**

Chapter 2: The Ninja

The day of her father's arrival came like the turning of a page. It had been almost a week since that letter had arrived. Hinata had practically begged Sakura to wait until her father came back to leave. "Father!" Sakura says beaming as the man came in, looking exhausted. Even so he returned his daughter's smile and opened his arms just in time for her to spring into them. "Oh father, I missed you! How did the trip go?" She asks walking with him as he heads into their palace main chambers. "Same as always darling, I whooped some ass." He says grinning wolfishly. Rolling her eyes at his vulgar language. _Good, he seems to be in a nice mood. Let's do this! _She see's Hinata standing at the door looking uncomfortable. "You are free to go, Hinata." Sakura says with a wink. Hinata bobs her head, already knowing what Sakura needed the privacy for. "So...I um took care of the letters like you said." She says slowly, carefully. He grunts as he sits down on the tatami mat before smiling. "Did you now? Anything good?" He says offhandedly as he grabs a sword from the mantel in front of him. "Um, well a letter came in a couple of days ago, from Minato Uzumaki." His eyes instantly widen as turns to face her. "Minato you say?" He rubs his chin with a good-natured grin and a far away look. "It's been ages since I've seen him, what he say?" She gulps trying to rid herself of the giddiness that was crawling up her throat and tingling in her stomach. "He wants to arrange a meeting between me and his son Naruto Uzumaki." She says blushing. Her father is silent for a while before bursting into hearty laughter. "Well good for him! Ho, my daughter and and Uzumaki! Who woulda thought? They're gonna have a handful what with a Haruno in the family and al-" "Daaaad!" A blushing Sakura interrupts his rambling. "It's not like I'm going to get married to him! I haven't even met him yet." She mumbles. "Hmm that's true...But he's quite a looker that Minato if anything his son might just be even better looking!" Groaning Sakura exits to her father's laughter. It was going to be a long day…..

"Alright that's the last of it." "Thanks dad." Her father stares down at his daughter fondly clapping her on the back. "Take care of yourself alright? Remember what Empress Tsunade taught you." She grins and punches a gloved fist to her palm. It makes a sickening crunch and air poofs out from the impact. "I think I'll be alright dad. " He grins. "That's my girl." She waves to her father as she opens the door to the carriage. She waits until he disappears into the house before she turns to enter. She smiles to herself and climbs in but finds herself nose to nose with a man. Her eyes widen in shock as her jade eyes make contact with the ebony ones before her. It was like time had stopped as they looked at on another. His eyes widen just a bit upon seeing her, taking in her royal appearance. And she stared at his long raven black ponytail and his pale skin that was marred with scars. The wind wafts by them, carrying his scent with it. It smelled like lavender and ocean water….She wanted to lean in and sniff more of it and she realized her heartbeat was thumping against her loudly and unsteadily in her chest and she clutches it. _What is this feeling?_ "Sakura-sama?" Hinata's voice breaks her trance and she quickly pulls away, her head making contact with the roof. "Ow!" She says throwing her hands on her head."A-A-Are you alright Sakura-sama?" Hinata says flustered. She glares at the man before her embarrassed."Who might you be?" Sakura says still rubbing her injured head, yep there was a bump. The man stares at her blankly with those black eyes. "Sasuke Uchiha shinobi of the hidden mist." He says. She once again was lost, his voice was low and velvety, it lulled her a bit. She quickly shakes off her reaction, hoping no one noticed, or at least commented on her blush. "I am Sakura Haruno pleasure." She says. He looks into her eyes as the two soft words flowed from his mouth. "Sakura...ka?"

_To be continued…._


End file.
